


The Silence Trials #3

by logicalwritings



Series: The Silence Trials [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: Subject 1 and Subject 3 are having troubles sleeping. This is the written record of their communications late into the night.





	The Silence Trials #3

_The following is a record of a conversation between Subject 1 (Roman), and Subject 3 (Logan). Subjects appear to be having difficulties returning to the civilized world after part 1 of experiment 50’s completion._

Roman (4:12 am): hey, you up?

Logan (4:12 am):Yes.

Roman (4:12 am): you should be asleep.

Logan (4:14 am): As should you.

Roman (4:14 am): You doing okay, buddy?

Logan (4:16 am): Yes.

Logan (4:16 am): Are you?

Roman (4:17 am): Yes.

Logan (4:18 am): It is so easy to lie over text. All body language and nonverbal communication is gone.

Roman (4:18 am): All our communication is nonverbal now lol

Logan (4:20 am): That is true, yes.

Logan (4:20 am): I miss speaking and my parents being able to understand me.

Logan (4:21 am): Neither know ASL. I… feel very much unheard.

Roman (4:22am): :(

Roman (4:22 am): I miss singing. I miss acting.

Logan (4:22 am): I miss reading to the class.

Roman (4:23 am): I feel invisible without my voice.

Logan (4:25 am): I have always felt invisible. People tuned me out because I talked too much and now I cannot talk at all. It is… unnerving.

Roman (4:25 am): How’s therapy going?

Roman (4:32 am): Did you fall asleep?

Logan (4:32 am): No.

Logan (4:32 am): I haven’t been attending my therapy sessions.

Roman (4:33 am): Logan…

Logan (4:33 am): I am sorry.

Logan (4:34 am): I do not have the energy to go. I barely have the energy to go to school.

Logan (4:34 am): My parents are afraid of me. They are afraid I am fragile now. They do not dare to disturb me.

Logan (4:35 am): They would let me lay in bed all day if I so desired.

Roman (4:36 am): If you need a ride, I can pick u up.

Logan (4:37 am): I need a crane to pull me out of bed.

Roman (4:38 am): woah, was that a joke??? From Logan???

Logan (4:38 am): Hm.

Roman (4:40 am): Do you have nightmares?

Logan (4:42 am): No.

Logan (4:43 am): I apologize. That was a lie.

Roman (4:43 am): I do too.

Roman (4:44 am): I am scared to sleep.

Roman (4:44 am): I killed someone.

Roman (4:44 am): they didn’t lay a hand on us and I killed someone.

Roman (4:45 am): i’m panicking. Do u have any of those nerdy videos…

Logan (4:47 am): Logan has sent video: Breathing Exercise for Anxiety (+ soothing nature sounds)

Roman (4:47 am): I love you.

Logan (4:48 am): Thank you.

Roman (4:49 am): eventually you’ll say it back. ;)

Logan (4:50 am): Hm.

Roman (4:51 am): It’s so late. :/

Logan (4:52 am): Perhaps we should try to sleep.

Roman (5:02 am): Sorry, I was watching the video. I hope ur asleep now…

Logan (5:02 am): I wish.

Roman (5:03am): :(

Roman (5:04am): do u have school tomorrow?

Logan (5:04 am): Yes.

Logan (5:04 am): I also have therapy.

Roman (5:04 am): Will you go? Please?

Logan (5:05 am): I will try.

Roman (5:05 am): wanna come over tomorrow night? Sleepover?

Roman (5:06 am): Patton misses seeing u.

Roman (5:08 am): If it’s okay with ur parents, of course.

Logan (5:06 am): Ah. I…

Logan (5:10 am): I apologize for avoiding everyone. I don’t have much energy. I truly apologize. I… find myself missing all of your company as well.

Logan (5:11 am): I would like to come over if you all would not mind my company.

Roman (5:19 am): Sorry, grabbed a snack. Of course we won’t mind.

Logan (5:22 am): My alarm for school goes off in eight minutes. I am so exhausted, Roman.

Roman (5:23 am): take a mental health day.

Logan (5:23 am): I cannot. I do not want to miss a second of my life lest something happen.

Roman (5:24 am): Please. One day, lo. one day.

Logan (5:24 am): What if my parents worry?

Roman (5:25 am): Then they worry. They’re ur parents, it’s their job. They love u.

Roman (5:26 am): they just want you to be okay. They’ll understand if you need a day off.

Roman (5:26 am): I’m glad you’re enjoying school, nerd. But it’ll be there for u still if you miss it for one day.

Logan (5:28 am): May I come over earlier then, if it’s permissible by my parents?

Logan (5:29 am): I will still attend my therapy, I just mean, while I wait. So I don’t.

Logan (5:30 am): Ehem. So I don’t have to be alone.

Roman (5:32 am): Patton and I will be at work. Virgil will be here though if you don’t mind short dark and edgy. ;P

Roman (5:32 am): Come over anytime.

Roman (5:33 am): Not to be cheesy, but im serious. You’re welcome anytime.

Roman (5:33 am): We’ve all been through hell, buddy. We understand.

Logan (5:34 am): My parents are awake. I am going to speak with them about my plans today.

Logan (5:35 am): “Speak.” I wish.

Logan (5:40 am): Thank you, Roman. I hope you are able to sleep a little bit before you are supposed to wake up for work.

_Subject 3 sets aside its phone and heads to its parents’ bedroom; it appears to be sleep deprived and is using a mixture of ASL and written word to communicate._

_Subject 1 sighs, appearing tired, and shifts in his bed. He sends a series of hearts and crown emojis. The subject is shifting again, putting aside its phone. It is closing its eyes; it does not appear to be sleeping._

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to possibly make certain aspects of this story visual. If anyone knows any typewriter-like fonts (usable in photoshop), or computer visual texture packs (such as windows logos, task bars, etc.), please message me. I would deeply appreciate it. 
> 
> Feedback, as always, is much appreciated. I hope this story isn’t flying off the rails at this point.


End file.
